


04 || You Never Cease to Amaze Me

by The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Canon Typical Violence, Established Keith/Lance, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I think?, M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, Oh, Post Season 3, Secret Relationship, Shiro is back but not, i have so many headcanons for this, just cause, keith and lance have chill sessions where lance braids keiths mullet, pidge uses she/they pronouns, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko/pseuds/The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko
Summary: Pidge, Keith, and Lance go on a mission that goes suspiciously well. That is until it doesn't, and lance gets to shine. Fluff ensues afterwards, and Pidge looses a bet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	04 || You Never Cease to Amaze Me

t's rare for a mission to go without a hitch for the Voltron Paladins, but today's was going suspiciously well. Pidge, Keith, and Lance had gotten onto the galra base easily with the Green Lion's cloaking, they'd taken out or avoid any sentries that happened to cross their path, and slipped inside the main control room without a single alarm going off.

It freaked Lance out if he was being honest. His finger twitched against the side of his bayard's trigger as he kept watch while Pidge downloaded the data they needed. Keith stood behind him, guarding as well, and Lance could practically feel the uneasiness oozing off him as the other stood, gripping his bayard tightly. At least Lance knew he wasn't alone in his unease, even if Shiro had dismissed it.

That was another thing that didn't sit right with Lance- Shiro. He had nothing against the black paladin, heck he was Lance's hero since before the Garrison, but ever since he came back from being missing, he seemed... Different. Easier to anger at times, and he also brushed Lance off more than usual. When Lance brought this up to Keith in one of their Chill Sessions, Keith surprised him by agreeing wholeheartedly.

“Hey, you good?" Lance was brought out of his thought when Keith's voice came softly over the coms, and the blue paladin smiled slightly at it.

"I just want to get out of here," Lance responded, glancing back at his partner for a second. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I'm almost done Lance," Pidge interjected, "Just a few more ticks." Lance held back a sigh- they'd been saying that for the past few minutes. He knew he was impatient, but the sinking feeling was just deepening every second.

"Not trying to rush you or anything, but you've been saying that for the last three minutes." Lance could hear Keith shifting slightly. "Just... The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here."

There was a huff of annoyance on the other side of the com as Pidge stood up. "I got it. Now let's get out of here." They said and Lance let his shoulders drop. Finally.

"Right." He said as he started walking down the hall. Then Keith hissed, "Wait!"

Lance spun around, only to find Keith was still standing where he was, not moving a muscle. "What?" Lance hissed back, but before anyone could say anything, Lance ran into something. Or, to be more accurate, something ran into him, as he was standing still.

"Who the-" a voice rumbled and Lance scrambled back towards where he came. The something turned out to be someone, and that someone was a Galra official who stood almost twice Pidge's height with had two prosthetic arms that looked like they could easily smash the Paladin's skulls.

"Run!" Pidge exclaimed and Lance scrambled away from the Galra as quickly as he could before he could catch his wits.

Of course, it was only a few moments before the alarms were blaring, and baster shots were whizzing past Lance. "Now this is a familiar feeling!" Lance called out as he brought up his weapon and fired from behind Pidge and Keith.

"I'd rather it wasn't!" Pidge yelled over her shoulder as she shield bashed a sentry that got a bit too close for comfort.

"How about we stop talking and figure a way out of here?!" Keith practically growled as he cut down another robot. Just how many did this cruiser have??

Lance made another shot at an incoming bot as he muttered a curse in Spanish. The bots were slowly but surely backing the Paladins into a literal corner, and Lance was not liking that. "Any ideas?" He called, trying not to sound desperate, but well, he kinda was.

After a few long moments as the fight continued, Pidge shook their head and Keith grunted out "Slash our way though and call Green?" Lance almost snorted. Like that was going well so far.

While Lance watched his teammates' backs, he tried to think. If he remembered, Green was down the hall, a left, and then a right over in a spare hanger. He shot a glance to his left, where Pidge was holding back a wave of sentries. If he were to use that... Then maybe he could clear a way for them to get to the Lion. It would be risky, given he hadn't got much practice but it was better than nothing.

"Keith, hold your side for a little longer! I'm going to clear us a path!" He called before retracting his bayard. Thankfully Mullet just nodded and fought harder, if possible.

Lance dashed over to their Green paladin, activating his bayard into the weapons he had unlocked two weeks ago- duel blades. They were perfectly balanced in his hands, almost as long as his forearms, and were wickedly sharp. "Pidge, cover us!" That was all he shouted before racing in, slashing.

It wasn't long until he settled into a rhythm, just as he did in training. He danced around sentries as his blades cut down their opponents, mimicking attacks he had seen Keith and others do. Despite the situation they were in, it made Lance feel almost safe if that made sense. Comforted, more like it. Likely, it was because he was clearing a path with blades, flowing like a raging river, and blades meant Keith and Keith was his home, his security.

All that ran through his head but left when there were no more sentries on his hall. For now, at least- it wouldn't be long before more came.

"Keith! Pidge! Come on!" He called, and to his relief, they quickly dashed towards where the Lion was in the small opening Lance had made. Good. They scrambled into the hanger with limited resistance and practically threw themselves into the lion’s mouth.

-

Lance didn't let himself fully relax until the Green Lion was parked in the Castle of Lions a wormhole away from the galra and he had safely closed his bedroom door behind Keith after they all had taken showers and gotten cleaned up.

“Man, I am tiiiired,” Lance flung himself onto his bed, laying there for a few minutes before lifting his head up at Keith’s silence. As soon as he met the other’s gaze, Keith looked away, smiling softly with pink dusting his cheeks. S _ol,_ why did he have to be so cute all the time?

Lance kept his eyes on the shorter teen and smirked when he caught him glancing back a few times. After another minute of this, the blue paladin just rolled his eyes and pulled the other onto the bed without warning. “Come on babeeeeeeeeee, stop standing there and avoiding eye contact like we haven't been dating for a phoeb already.” He teased and a smile tugged at his boyfriend’s face.

“You know, you never cease to amaze me, Lance.” Keith said so fondly, Lance didn’t have a chance to react as Keith pulled him into a sweet kiss. A sweet kiss was cut short by a squeal coming from the doorway.

Keith shot up as if someone had shocked him, and nearly fell off his bed. “Oh. My. Gosh!!! HUNK, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!”

“Pidge!” Lance exclaimed, his cheeks warm and probably a shade of red that rivaled Keith’s jacket. “Don’t you know how to knock??”

“I _did_ But you were too busy smooching Keith over here to hear me!” Pidge grinned even more. “And here I was, betting a week's worth of chores that you two would never stop pinning each other.”

“ _Pidge!!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to the story in any way, but I went shooting in the desert this past weekend with my family. It was super loud (duh) but when it was my turn to use the rifle we had, i really felt like ma boi Lance. Not just cause i was shooting, but because I somehow did good? Like once I got into the zone, I got 8 shots all in a row of the clay pigeons that were over 55 yards away. It was amazing to me! And my sister, who I just got to watch voltron, started calling me Sharpshooter or Lance because of it lollll


End file.
